


Culpabilité

by Giduls



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giduls/pseuds/Giduls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen a du mal à gérer sa culpabilité et Jack est trop prompte à lui donner son pardon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpabilité

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, la douleur constante ne disparaissait pas, ne s’adoucissait pas. Owen ne la supportait plus. Le Hub était dans la pénombre, il ne restait que Jack dans son bureau, plongé dans la paperasse et lui, encore au labo, analysant un ectoplasme laissé par un alien passé de vie à trépas.

Owen inspira un grand coup puis d’un pas décidé entra dans le bureau de Jack.

- Tu me détestes n’est-ce pas ?

Jack leva les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder, septique, l’auteur de la question.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-  Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ça t’amuse n’est-ce pas de me voir souffrir, c’est ta vengeance ? C’est comme ça que tu as décidé de me faire payer ?

Jack pencha sa tête, comme pour regarder sous un autre angle son visiteur. Il ne comprenait pas mais réalisait à quel point Owen était en colère.

- Te faire payer pour quoi ?

- Pour Katie, pour la faille, pour la mutinerie, pour t’avoir tué….

-  Hop hop hop, Owen je te l’ai déjà dis, je te pardonne.

-  Quelle bonté d’âme mon Capitaine. » dit Owen d’un ton acide avant de continuer

- Et quelle hypocrisie aussi. Ce que tu dis devant l’équipe pour les rassurer, pour leur montrer à quel point tu es un bon chef, à quel point j’avais tord. Mais non Jack ! Tu ne fais que confirmer ! Comment pardonner en balayant du revers de la main le malaise dans lequel l’équipe baignait.

- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Owen ? je ne te comprends pas. Je nous ai offert à tous un nouveau départ, j’ai effacé l’ardoise, on a tous l’occasion de recommencer à zéro. Y compris moi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus?

- Je veux un vrai pardon.

- Le mien ? ou le tien ?

- Je sais à quel point une confiance perdue est difficile à récupérer, ce que tu as fait est inhumain.

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je revienne et que je te batte comme plâtre ?

Sur ces mots Owen ne put soutenir son regard et au bout de dix secondes sortit du bureau, laissant un Jack sonné.

Arrivé chez lui Owen jeta son blouson sur le canapé et frappa du poing le premier mur qu’il rencontra. La douleur le cloua sur place, il sera les dents, un moment il crut que les larmes allaient enfin couler, qu’il pourrait pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement et enfin s’endormir. Mais non. Juste plus de douleur, de frustration. Il décida qu’il avait besoin d’une bonne douche chaude. L’espace d’un instant enlever cette impression de crasse qui lui colle à la peau.

Quand il sort de la douche, la serviette autour de la taille, c’est pour aller se servir un verre de whisky au bar.

- Sers en deux !

Owen sursaute. Derrière lui assis en silence sur le canapé, Jack. Il n’a pas enlevé sa veste. Sur ses genoux est posée une cravache. Une vieille cravache, Jack en avait parlé une fois, il l’avait gardé après la compagne des  Indes.

- J’ai réfléchi Owen et je pense que tu as raison. J’ai traité tes trahisons trop à la légère. Et même si Jack te pardonne, parce qu’il n’est pas parfait et qu’il a eut lui aussi ce type de comportement, il ne reste pas moins que le Capitaine lui ne peut pas laisser passer.

Owen ferma les yeux à ces paroles. De la crainte, certes mais surtout du soulagement. Il ne les rouvrit qu’à la sensation du liquide ambré coulant sur ses doigts, le rappelant à sa tâche. Il versa le surplus du whisky dans un second verre et l’apporta à Jack, puis il vida le sien cul sec. Pour se donner du courage.

\- C’est toi le Capitaine, dis moi ce que tu veux.

Jack avala lui aussi son verre d’un coup puis se leva. Face à Owen, il enleva d’abord sa veste puis d’un coup sec retira la serviette du docteur.  En empoignant la cravache il ordonna :

- Face au mur, main derrière la tête, front et coudes au mur.

Owen s’exécuta, le ventre serré par l’appréhension. La douleur il connaissait, par ses nombreuses bagarres dans les bars, mais ce genre de douleur jamais. Jamais il n’avait été puni.

Quand le premier coup de cravache atteint ses fesses, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle douleur. Et son genou gauche plia.

- Debout Harper ! Et remercie moi, pour un tel acte de mutinerie à l’époque tu aurais été passé par les armes et au mieux tu aurais eu les cent coups de fouet réglementaire, tu n’y aurais probablement pas survécu. La cravache ne te coutera pas la vie.

Si Owen avait eut un doute sur la détermination de Jack, ce dernier s’évanouie complètement à ces mots.  Le Capitaine ne plaisantait pas. Mais n’est ce pas ce qu’il avait cherché tout le long ?

Les coups se succèdent, les un après les autres tissant petit à petit un canevas de marque sur son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Jack est un expert, il frappe fort sans jamais laisser la peau se déchirer. Owen ne sait pas quand jack va arrêter et à un moment il se demande même s'il a prévut d’arrêter avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse. Au début, il a pu contenir ses gémissements et ses cris derrière la barrière de ses dents serrées, mais maintenant il n’essaye plus. Ses  genoux se sont pliés sous lui et ses gémissements se noient dans ses sanglots.

 

Quand Jack cesse enfin, Owen se recroqueville sur ses genoux et continue de pleurer. Jack vient le soulever et le traine jusqu'à la chambre où il l’aide à se coucher. Au travers des sanglots la litanie de « pardon », de « je suis désolé » rappelle a Jack combien la culpabilité peut ronger un homme. Il prend la tête d’Owen et la dépose sur ses genoux. Il lui passe la main dans les cheveux et lui dit qu’il lui pardonne mais que s’il recommence ce sera le fouet. Il sait que ce n’est qu’une promesse en l’air mais il sait aussi que c’est ce qu’Owen a besoin d’entendre. Des limites strictes et la crainte d’un Capitaine qui ne laissera plus rien passer.

Avant de partir il s’agenouille à coté du lit et prend la tête d’Owen entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Puis il s’approche plus près encore et l’embrasse gentiment sur la bouche. Owen ouvre ses lèvres et Jack prend cela comme une invitation. Le baisé n’est pas sensuel, pas passionné, il veut juste dire : Tu fais partis de mon équipe et je t’aime pour ça.

 

Le lendemain, dans le Hub, Owen souffre terriblement physiquement mais toute sa culpabilité c’est envolé. Contrairement aux jours précédents il reste en retrait, n’attaque aucun autre membre de l’équipe avec ses phrases pleines de venin. Il a le regard à terre du garçon punis, à la fois honteux et plein d’un nouveau respect. Un peu de paix retrouvée dans le Hub et dans le cœur d’Owen.


End file.
